My Favorite Bar Maid
by titaniazoe
Summary: Bixslow has a new goal: bang Lucy Heartfilia. To do so he convinces her to make a bet the terms being if he wins she has to go on a date with him AND kiss him! But will he change his goal when he's no longer interested in just simply banging her? Rated T for language and possible future happenings!
1. The Bet

**Characters Belong to Hiro, the plot is all mine!**

* * *

Bixslow woke up at his usual time of 9 o'clock on the dot, jumped in the shower, threw on his usual clothes, and began to make his way to the guild. His typical morning. His babies were floating around him effectively deterring any passerby from talking to him, if his gruff demeanor didn't already do that.

He was in a slump of sorts, after the intense battle against the dragons at the Grand Magic Games everything seemed to wind down and the guild got back to its usual self.

Before he even rounded the corner he could hear the loud chatter and assortment of other noises that indicated he was rapidly approaching the guild.

Pushing through the tall oak doors Bixslow strode over to his team's usual table, where Laxus, Evergreen, and Freed were already sitting.

"Yo!" he raised his hand in greeting, his tongue slipping out of his mouth in his trademark grin.

Laxus inclined his head and grunted in greeting, Freed and Ever simply nodded their heads in greeting.

"Mind getting us our usual order from Mira?" Laxus opened one eye in question.

"Sure, why not" Bixslow swaggered over to the bar dodging flying chairs and guild mates the usual shrapnel from the Flame-idiot and Ice princess' usual rough housing.

When he got to the bar no one was behind the counter, he rang the bell Mira had placed on the counter so people could ring it to get her attention.

"Be out in a second!" a voice shouted back.

That didn't sound like Mira, Bixslow puzzled. The blonde Cosplayer chick appeared from the back her arms piled high with plates of food.

"Hi Bixslow! Just give me one second!" As she said this she maneuvered around the brawl in the middle and dropped the plates off in front of Erza and Wendy.

She placed her hands on her hips and faced the fight, "Natsu! Gray! Your food is ready!" The two froze at the mention of food and sprinted towards their table.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu yelled through a mouth full of food. Smiling Lucy made her way back to the bar. She fixed Bixslow with a huge 100-watt smile, "So what can I do for you?"

Bixslow immediately thought of several things he'd like for her to do for him, all of them sexual. He fixed her with a lecherous grin, "I'll take the Thunder God Tribe's usual along with Laxus's usual order. You know it right?"

Lucy nodded, "Yup! Mira has been training me for a while, I've made your usual a time or two!" Lucy began pulling out random ingredients and pots and pans.

"Speak of the she-devil, where is she?"

"She came down with the flu actually, so I'm running the bar for her until she gets better!" with that said she disappeared into the kitchen. "You can wait right there, this will just take a second and I could us the help carrying it all to your table!" she shouted back to him.

"Sure thing Cosplayer Queen, but if I'm doing a favor for you I'm going to need one in return!" his smirk widened at the different things he could request from her.

"In your dreams Bix!" she said with a smirk of her own. She handed him a couple plates as she turned to fill two mugs with beer and place them on a tray. Balancing the multitude of platters on her arms she began to walk towards the Thunder God table.

Bixslow followed after her hypnotized by the sway of her hips, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't noticed just how well endowed the blonde was. He found it rather hard to ignore of late, actually.

He helped her place all of the plates and mugs down and then took his seat next to Laxus.

"Enjoy you guys, yell if you need anything else!" with a wave she retreated back to the bar.

"Don't forget about the favor you owe me Cosplayer queen!" Bixslow shouted after her enjoying the light blush that appeared on her face. It disappeared all to quickly though and with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes she got back to work.

He ate his food, and made conversation with his team but his eyes kept getting drawn to the busty blonde working the bar. He definitely didn't have any semblance of deep feeling towards her, other than she was his nakama and he would totally bang her if given the chance. He smirked at this thought, maybe that could be his new goal.

Lucy had woken up at the crack of dawn, just to go to the guild and clean and prep for the day. Mira's job sure was a lot of work, but Lucy was so grateful she offered to train her. Lucy was a fairly decent cook and she could make desserts so good they could make a person cry.

Erza had requested that Lucy start making her strawberry cake at the guild so she could enjoy it all the time. Mira had offered to train her so Lucy could bake her sweets for the whole guild. I made it even better that master offered her some small pay to do it too, nothing close to what Mira receives. But enough so she didn't have to take too many jobs in order to cover he rent each month.

Now with the guild full of all the usual suspects Lucy saw why Mira loved this job so much, she got to make all her friends happy and take care of them all. As well as she gets all the good gossip, no wonder Mira tried to match make everyone! Half of the things she has heard and she has only been working the bar for about a week now!

Lucy hummed to herself as she wiped down the mugs she had just cleaned. She was pulled out of her cleaning by the feeling of eyes on her, she looked up to see Bixslow smirking at her with that lecherous look he often has on his face. Not one to back down from a challenge Lucy met his stare one hand on her hip she gave him a question look as if to say 'what do you want?'

Bixslow's smirk turned into a wide grin and he stood up and made his way over to the bar. Lucy crossed her arms below her chest and raised an eyebrow at the approaching man.

"Cosplayer Queen" he said by way of introduction.

"What can I do for you Bixslow?" Lucy replied sass heavy in her voice.

"no need to get sassy, I just came to cash in my favor. Also I need another round of beers for Laxus and I".

Lucy turned and began filling two mugs for them while speaking to Bixslow, "I already told you Bix, I don't owe you a favor. Its called common curtsy to help someone when they need assistance."

"Fine then lets make a bet!"

Lucy slid the beers to him and tried to busy herself with more cleaning. "Not interested!" she said shortly.

"Come on! Listen if I win you go on a date with me, if you win you can pick your prize! Although in my opinion either way you win". He leaned closer as he said this, his smirk widening.

She rolled her eyes at this, "I'm not agreeing to this proposition of yours, but say I was interested. What would this bet entail?"

He smirked, "I'll let you help me make it up."

Lucy gave him a toothy grin, "You sir have a deal, and if I win you have to stop calling me Cosplayer queen. Including any variations of the name." she pegged him with a hard look.

"You have a deal, _Cosplayer Queen_!" he stressed the name, "I'm going to be the one who wins, so you better get used to that name".

"We haven't even made the bet yet!" Lucy pointed out.

"Fine then I bet that…" his eyes scanned the guild while racking his brain for a bet he can easily win. That's when his eyes fell on Cosplayer's team's table noticing a distinct lack of the Titania and the presence of her two other, already bickering, teammates. He spun back around to face Lucy, "I bet that you can't keep Flame-brain and the Ice-princess from fighting for more than a half hour."

Lucy looked over to see her already arguing team mates, and paled when she realized that Erza wasn't there seeing as she was currently on a solo mission. Lucy could sometime manage to keep her teammates in line, but could she do it for a half hour? She could be pretty scary when she wanted to be, she could keep them in line for a half hour.

Squaring her shoulders she stuck her hand out to Bixslow, which he firmly grasped gifting her with a wide smirk. "So it's a bet?" he asked.

"It's a bet! Prepare to lose!" She said more confidently than she felt. She stood purposefully towards Natsu and Gray, glancing at the clock it was currently 1:36 P.M. She had to keep those two from beating each other up until 2:06, she could do this. Easy-Peasy. Or so she thought.

* * *

**1:36 P.M.**

"Natsu! Gray! I don't want to see either of you fighting for the next half hour, got it?"

Gray raised an eyebrow at her, "Why can't I put flame-tard in his place for a half hour?"

Natsu slammed his hands down on the table, "What'd you just say Ice-prick? If anyone's getting put in their place its you!"

Lucy mustered her scariest aura she could manage and scowled at the two, "Shut it! You two are going to sit there and behave yourselves, or I swear to Mavis I will Lucy-kick you all the way to Hargeon are we clear?"

Both of them audibly gulped and could only manage to nod their heads. Lucy pointed two fingers at her eyes then at the two of them, whilst slowly backing up.

She returned to her station behind the bar, still maintaining her hard stare she had directed at her teammates. Across from her Bixslow chuckled, "Damn Cosplayer, I think you damn near made them wet their pants. I had no idea you could be so scary, it's kinda hot."

Lucy blushed and became flustered, it lasted only a second before she scowled at Bixslow. She went back to cleaning the bar, to try and hide her blush.

**1:42 P.M.**

Lucy was dropping some refills off for team Shadow Gear when she heard a loud slam. Her head turned towards the sound and she froze in her spot seeing and annoyed looking Gray scowling at Natsu while he clenched a mug in his raised fist.

'No! Damn it all they had only made it ten God damned minutes, they were not going to ruin this for her now!' Shuffling over towards the pair she caught Natsu's words and knew she needed to intervene ASAP!

"You want to slam that mug down any louder Stripper? Some of us have sensitive hearing!" Natsu scowled.

Gray tsked about to slam his mug down once more, but Lucy quickly snatched it out of his hand. She glared down at them making them cower in fear. "What did I say about arguing? You two barely lasted ten minutes!" she berated them.

"H-he started-" Natsu started but was swiftly cut off by Lucy.

"I don't want to hear it! I said no fighting, and my threat stands don't make me make good on it!" and with that she stormed back towards the bar where Bixslow still sat with a rather amused expression on his face.

"You need to relax Cosplayer! Maybe have a drinking or five"

"I can't drink I'm working right now if you couldn't tell!" She pouted gesturing to the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Whatever you say _Doll face_" he smirked at the new nickname her created for her.

Lucy made a disgusted face, "I'm adding that to the list of names you cannot call me if I win".

"Well then you owe me a kiss at the end of our date!" Bixslow's grin widened.

Lucy looked appalled, "That hardly seems fair!" she protested.

He shrugged, "Hey if you get to add stuff then I do too!" His babies surrounding him chanted "Too! Too!" Lucy blinked just realizing they were there, how long had they been floating there. Focusing back on the problem at had she narrowed her eyes at Bixslow, "Fine".

**2:00 P.M.**

Lucy was ecstatic, only six minutes left and she will be rid of Bixslow's horrible nickname for her!

But her celebrating came to an end when she spotted trouble, and it just so happened to be striding right towards Natsu and Gray. This could ruin everything for her, she was beginning to panic.

Gajeel sneered down at her teammates as soon as he reached their table, Lucy could intimidate Natsu and Gray but the was no way she'd be able to scare Gajeel.

"What's wrong with you two whimps? You scared your mommy is gonna send you to your room without supper?" Natsu growled at his fellow Dragon Slayer while Gray just scowled.

"I mean if you cant even beat Bunny Girl there's no way you beat each other, let alone me." As he said this Gajeel had leaned close to Natsu's face. However as he finished his statement he leaned back looking at them smugly.

"There's no way I'd loose to Ice-Cube!" Natsu roared fire spewing from his mouth.

"Tsk", gray rolled his eyes, "In your dreams Ash-For-Brains!"

"Your on Snowflake!" With this Natsu launched his body across the table at Gray the two started to brawl as Gajeel strode away and out the door.

Lucy glanced at the clock, **2:05 P.M.**

She groaned and slammed her head down on the bar counter top.

Bixslow chuckled, "I'll pick you up at 8 _Cosplayer Queen_!" with that he sauntered out the doors.

"So close!" Lucy moaned, suddenly her anger flared and her head shot back up. She marched towards Gray and Natsu, sensing the deadly aura they stopped fighting long enough to look up at Lucy and sweat drop.

"A half hour, 30 minutes" she scowled at them, "You couldn't last 30 minutes without fighting! You are going to pay!"

They both began to beg for mercy, but Lucy was having none of it. She kicked them each square across the guild causing them to form a large crater in the wall nearest the door.

Lucy went back to her duties informing Kianna that she needed to leave early today.

She had a date with Bixslow tonight, for some reason she wasn't as upset about losing as she thought she would be. I mean its just a date, it could be much worse!

She then remembered that she also had to kiss Bixslow.

For the second time that day she groaned and smacked her head on the bar counter top.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! BixslowXLucy is one of my favorite crack pairings! I apologize for not having updated my other stories, I started back at school and I've been feeling less than inspired to write for my current stories. But no worries I have new chapters for both Legends of Lucy and Sweet Freedom in the works as you read this! So until next time, thanks for reading!**

**-titaniazoe**


	2. The Date

Bixslow exited the guild, basking in his victory. Cosplayer Queen had to go on a date with him AND kiss him! This was a good start for his mission to get her in bed with him, but how would he seduce her? He wasn't exactly known for having a winning personality and if that didn't scare girls away his magic and eyes did.

He was broken out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Gajeel standing one hand outstretched towards him.

"I did what you asked and got Fire-Fuck and the Ice-Bastard to fight, now pay up".

Bixslow dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a baggie full of metal scraps that he had snatched from the bar while Cosplayer wasn't looking. He handed the bag over to the iron-dragon slayer.

"Thanks for the help".

"Any idiot could get those two pansies to brawl", with that Gajeel turned and left. Bixslow felt slightly guilty about cheating, but it was more like indirectly interfering. Besides he was determined to succeed in his plan to fuck Blondie.

Their win at the Grand Magic Games got their guildhall back as well as a shit ton of good publicity. Job requests were flooding in once again, but it just wasn't as exciting anymore. He loved his team, but it was like the same conversations and jobs over and over again.

Take out a monster, Ever rants about being the true Fairy Queen of Fairy Tail. Save a town, Freed fawns over Laxus the entire time. Defeat a group of bandits, Ever and him bicker until Laxus yells at them to "Shut the hell up" because they're "killing his ears".

It went the same way every time. Some people say that consistency is good, but Bixslow couldn't agree less. After the high energy near death experience at the games he needed that adrenaline rush, heart-pounding kind of experience.

And what better to get the adrenaline spiked and the heart pumping then vigorous sex with a hot girl? Not to mention Bixslow technically hasn't gotten laid in like seven years. Wow maybe he should keep that one to himself.

He needs to put the thought of sex on the back burner anyways, Cosplayer doesn't seem like the type to give herself over after one hot date, though he could be wrong. He needed a long-term plan of seduction. This date had to be perfect and he had to get her to tolerate him enough that she'd be willing to go out with him again.

'Shit' he stopped dead in his tracks, he still hadn't figured out what they were going to do on this date tonight. He'd never actually taken a girl on a date before, hell he'd never been more than a one-night stand to all the girls he's hooked up with.

What do girls even like to do for dates?

* * *

Lucy had left the guild at 6:30, in order to give herself ample time to get ready for tonight. She had given Gray and Natsu a harsh stare and demanded they not sneak into her home tonight because she had plans.

Now she sat on the floor of her bedroom, which looked like a hurricane had torn through it, as clothes were strewn everywhere, covering every inch of floor. She flopped backwards laying on her back and starring up at the ceiling.

"That's it! I have no clothes!" Suddenly a golden flash light the room before fading away as quick as it came.

"Do you need assistance, Princess?" Lucy sat up to see her loyal spirit Virgo standing before her.

"Actually yes, I have a date tonight and I can't decide what to wear".

"Are you going out with Sir Natsu?"

Lucy looked absolutely horrified, "No! I would never date that pink haired idiot! I love him like a brother, and nothing more. Besides he's been getting rather close to Lisanna again. I have a date with Bixslow tonight". Lucy scanned the room suddenly feeling rather stupid.

"Actually I'm not sure why I've been struggling to find an outfit, it's not really a serious date. The only reason were going out tonight is because I lost a bet with him".

It was true that this wasn't a serious date, but Lucy still felt the need to look her absolute best. She had no idea why but she really wanted to impress the seith mage. Maybe it was because she didn't really know him or his team all that well, and wished to get to know them better? In her closet she spotted a navy blue dress that would be perfect for tonight.

"You know what Virgo, I think I've figured it out on my own. Thank you for you help, could you let Cancer know I'll be needing his expertise soon?"

"Very well Princess", then the spirit was gone. Lucy straightened her room, putting all her clothed back with the exception of the blue dress. With it she pulled out her gold cardigan and red flats.

She quickly showered and by the time she was dressed it was 7:30. She called out Cancer and had him style her hair in her new favorite hair-do, two high pigtails with the rest of her hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

She added some blush, mascara, lip-gloss and a red necklace and she was ready.

A knock sounded on her door not a minute later, and she opened it to see Bixslow standing there. He had on his signature visor, but he was dress in a black button down and blue jeans paired with brown loafers. Strangely his 'babies' were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Bixslow found Cosplayer's place easy enough, but once he reached her door he was strangely nervous. He had no idea why he would be, but his palms were clammy and he hesitated for a full 20 seconds before knocking on her door.

When she opened the door he was momentarily at a loss for words. She looked stunning, and the smile she shot him as her eyes travel down his body made his chest swell with pride.

"You done checking me out or should I wait a minute?" he smirked at her. First she blushed then she rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm. He extended his arm to her and bowed slightly, feigning gentlemanly manors.

She giggled slightly and took his arm, when she laughed it made him feel warm in his chest. After a minute or so of walking she looked up at him, brown eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"So where are you taking me?"

"That _Cosplayer _is a secret!"

"My name is Lucy you ass!"

Bixslow feigned a hurt expression, "is that anyway to talk to your date? And here I thought you were one of the few members of Fairy Tail with manors".

"Being in the guild, even for a short amount of time, will suck the manors right out of you", she laughed.

"That's very true!" The pair continued to laugh and joke about their guild mates as they walked to where Bixslow had planned for their date to take place.

When they turned down an unlight dirt path that lead deep into the woods, Lucy turned to Bixslow with an eyebrow raised.

"Your not taking me into the woods to kill me are you?"

Bixslow laughed at her joke, it did seem rather sketchy to be taking her this way but the surprise would be well worth her suspicions.

"Just wait, you'll see what I have planned soon enough".

"Don't sound ominous or anything!" Bixslow broke into laughter at her sarcastic remark. They had arrived to the open field that lay beyond the woods. The grass wasn't too long and there were flowers growing sporadically through out the space. Bixslow had already set up a blanket and had placed a picnic basket full of food next to it.

Lucy gasped, "Bixslow…" she turned to him with wide eyes and his stomach churned. No girl had ever looked at him like that.

"This is beautiful!"

"I heard you liked stars so I thought this would be better than some stuffy restaurant". What he didn't say was that he typically avoided restaurants because of the stares he usually got, bringing a pretty girl with him would just warrant more unwanted attention and judgmental looks.

They both sat down and Bixslow started unpacking the basket. "I wasn't sure what kind of food you like, so I just went with sandwiches. Hope you don't mind".

"No that's just fine! I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me! No ones ever done anything like this for me before".

"What? Not even back when you were an heiress? I bet you had suitors trying to woo you left and right!"

Lucy chuckled and swallowed a bite of her sandwich, "If by wooing you mean giving me jewelry, and sucking up to my father then yes. But none of them ever really tried to talk to me or take me out, I didn't have a say in who I married anyways. That's why I got fed up and left. Its lonely having no one want to talk to you besides the maids".

Bixslow nodded his head in understanding, he knew how it felt to have no one want to talk to you.

"By the way, where are your babies? I don't think I've ever seen you without them".

Bixslow held out his wrist and shook it, jingling the silver bracelet he wore.

"I can transfer their souls to any object really", he had a small charm for each of his 'babies' that looked just like their respective totem where they usually reside.

"Oh yeah I remember that from that time we fought at fantasia!"

Bixslow flinch when she brought up the parade, it was a sore subject for his whole team. They all still felt incredibly guilty about the whole ordeal. Lucy must have saw how he flinched because she suddenly surged forward and grabbed his hand, startling him.

"You know everyone has forgiven you guys for that, right? I forgave you. I actually forgave you a while ago".

He froze in place, her warm eyes starred deep into his conveying her sincerity. He glanced down to her small hands gripping one of his large ones. Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding he looked back up at her.

"I know it's just nice to hear". She smiled at him and it made his breath catch. 'No Bix, your supposed to be seducing her. Don't go all mushy now that she's being nice to you, a girl like her would never have feelings for a guy like you'.

Lucy laid back and stared up at the sky, Bixslow's eyes covertly stole a glance at her body from behind his visor then he joined her on the ground. They lay there in silence, until Lucy surprised him by sitting up and giving him a funny look.

"What is it Cosplayer?"

What she did next surprised him even more, she took hold of his visor and pulled it off. Setting it beside her, out of his reach, before sighing contently and laying back down.

"You looked uncomfortable in that thing. Why do you wear it all the time anyways?"

Bixslow swallowed thickly, "people get – um – unnerved by my eyes".

"Why would they?" She asked as if it was the most preposterous thing in the world. Again she sat up this time staring right into his eyes, and smiling down at him.

"You have beautiful eyes!"

She said it so simply, and the moon behind her cast an angelic glow on her. No one had ever said such things to him, he couldn't think of a single response to give. She was a vision looking down on him.

"T-thank you" it came out as little more than a whisper. When her smile grew even wider at his response, he felt that warm feeling in his chest again.

They lay there for what seemed like a half hour but was really two hours, talking about the constellations and her spirits. They even talked about his 'babies' and his magic. She seemed genuinely curious about it too, which would have been a first as well.

Regrettably they left their spot in the field, and Bixslow walked her back to her house. The evening had turned out completely different from how he expected it to go. He had expected her to be uncomfortable like every other girl was around him, but she seemed to enjoy herself.

Curious he snuck a look at her out of the corner of his eye, and she looked just as content and happy as she usually did. He wondered what color her soul was.

His magic allowed him to see people's souls, most peoples souls were a pleasant blue. Blue meant that for the most part that person was a good person. The darker the shade the more the person edged towards evil. And the brighter the person's soul the closer they were to good.

People who did extraordinary deeds of bravery or valor, or people who were pure in more ways than one had bits of gold within their soul. People who did extraordinary act of evil or performed misdeeds had bits of red within their soul.

It couldn't hurt to take a peak at her soul, she would never know. He stared at her belly, and looked deeper until he saw it. He nearly tripped when he saw her soul. Well that just seals the deal, he didn't deserve to even be near this girl.

Her soul was a light blue with large swirls of gold moving through it.

* * *

Lucy was surprised how well the date had gone, she really enjoyed spending time with Bixslow. When he wasn't around his team or the rest of the guild he's surprisingly sweet and genuine.

She saw him tense beside her and looked up at him concerned. He was looking at her like he wanted to say something but was holding himself back. She was about to ask him what was on his mind when the comment of a passerby made her pause.

"Look at that guys face, what an odd tattoo."

"Yeah and look at his eyes! They look so strange!"

Lucy scowled at the two girls who stood off to the side by an outdoor café. When she looked back at Bixslow he looked downcast and he had put his visor back on. Lucy was furious at those girls for making him feel ashamed of himself. She stopped abruptly causing Bixslow to stop and look at her in surprise.

She turned to glare at the girls once more before striding up to Bixslow and removing his visor. She didn't give him or herself time to think before she pulled his head down and kissed him. He didn't reciprocate the gesture but he didn't fight her either.

When she pulled away Bixslow's face was flushed and he looked absolutely stunned, Lucy turned to see the girls who were bashing him before looked stunned as well. Lucy smirked in victory and grabbed Bixslow's hand and dragged him away.

Lucy guided a zombified Bixslow back to her house, stopping outside her door to face him. He looked slightly dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there. Those girls were just making me mad with the things they were saying about you".

He seemed to finally snap out of whatever trance he was in at her words.

"It's alright", he gave her his signature grin, "I rather enjoyed it actually".

She smiled, relieved he wasn't mad at her. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at the guild, thanks for the wonderful night". She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She shot him a confused look, only to see him smirking at her.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without fulfilling the terms of our bet, did you?"

Lucy was honestly confused, "But we already kissed?"

"Correction, you kissed me. I believe our terms stated that I got to kiss you"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't believe we specified who had to do the kissing, just that there was to be a kiss'.

He gave her a wide grin, "Think of it as a bonus then, as if you weren't already lucky enough".

Lucy grinned and shook her head, she couldn't believe the audacity of this man.

"Well are you gonna kiss me or not?" He grinned at her and gripped her shoulders, leaning in. Lucy closed her eyes and waited until his lips made contact with hers. She was surprised by how soft his lips were, she had been so angry earlier she hadn't paid attention to any of the details of the kiss.

She slowly reached up and slid her hands around his neck, while his hands drifted down to wrap around her back. It was a sweet, passionate kiss that lasted for a full minute.

When they broke apart Lucy was at a loss for words and she was sure she was blushing furiously. Bixslow took a quick step back and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll uh… see you tomorrow Lucy", then he turned and jogged away. Lucy stood stock still watching his retreating figure, "He called me Lucy". She couldn't repressed the giggles of pure elation that erupted from her mouth.

True it was the only date she had ever been on, but she was sure it was definitely one of the best first dates ever. She secretly hoped he would make a bet with her again, and this time she wouldn't even try to win.

Or maybe she should make a bet with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been thinking about writing a Disney AU for Fairy Tail, if you have any ideas or a story you'd like to see write in the review section below a pairing and the movie you'd like the story based on. I'll try to pick a couple to write for you all! Also a new chapter for Legends of Lucy will be finished soon so keep an eye out for that. As always thank you very much for reading as well as the reviews/favorites/follows, it means the world! Until next time!**

**-titaniazoe**


	3. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima OR Entwined by Heather Dixon.**

* * *

Bixslow woke up from one of the best sleeps he'd had in his whole life with a smile on his face. It was a quarter to 9, so he rose and began getting ready to head to the guild. All the while he couldn't wipe the goofy grin he had off his face.

The night had gone so much better than he had expected. Lucy had surprised him with her gentleness and the way she had accepted his magic. Not to mention she wasn't afraid to look him in the eyes without his helmet on, and even went so far as to say that his eyes are beautiful.

–

When Bixslow arrived at the guild it was already fairly crowded with the normal breakfast rush. His eyes immediately found the blonde who had been on his mind for a while now, slipping through the crowd arms laden with trays full of food.

He seated himself at the bar and waited for her to return to take his breakfast order.

"Good morning Bixslow! I already dropped your order off with the rest of the Thunder God tribe's". She smiled down at him, clutching a tray to her chest and a healthy blush dusting her cheeks.

"Thanks Cosplayer", he slide from his seat sending her a wink before headed to his team's table. He didn't have a chance to talk to her for a while after that as his guild mates had her running in circles for the rest of the morning.

Around noon Mira came in to help with the lunch and evening rush, finally feeling better after a week of being sick. Lucy was drying glasses she had just washed when Bixslow dropped into the seat in front of her.

"Hey Cosplayer, can I get a beer?" Lucy looked up at him confused glancing over at Mira who was currently wiping down the counter watching the whole interaction.

"I have some more cleaning to do, but Mira can help you"

Bixslow shook his head and sent her a smirk, "Nah I prefer that my favorite bar maid gets it for me".

Lucy's face went red and Mira squealed, hearts forming in her eyes. Lucy quickly spun around to get his drink in order to avoid his gaze. Sliding it to him she kept her eyes on the glasses in front of her and continued cleaning.

"You know Bixslow, we actually had a mission come in asking for you in particular. But it also requires you bring a female mage with you." The second Mira had started talking Lucy knew nothing good could come from it, and she was right. "Lucy why don't you go with him?"

"But Mira I'm needed behind the bar!"

"Nonsense! I'm better now we can hold down the fort without you".

"But he'd probably prefer to take Evergreen with him, since she is his team mate and all".

"Shes actually on a mission with Elfman right now".

"But -"

"Cosplayer!" Bixslow cut her off, causing Mira and her to both face him. Both having forgotten he was there in light of their back-and-forth. "I'm the one taking the mission, so I can decide who I want my partner to be. So pack your bags and meet me at the station at 8 tomorrow morning".

Lucy's mouth dropped open and then she was over come with anger, "you can't just order me to join you! Besides I promised Natsu I'd go on a mission with him and Happy as soon as I got time off from the bar".

Bixslow sighed dramatically, "if I can convince Ash-for-brains to let you come with me, will you go?"

Lucy raised her brow in question, a small smile crossing her face. "Is this a bet?"

He smirked back at her, "Yeah, it is. If I win you come with me on this mission".

"And _when_ I win, you have to work behind the bar for a full day wearing the most frilly apron in the supply closet!"

"If those are your terms, than I want another kiss at the end of the mission".

Lucy narrowed her eyes and thought over the terms, when she decided they were relatively fair she extended her hand for him to shake.

Bixslow took her hand is his and gave it a shake, then he got up and started towards Natsu. Lucy was certain her clingy best friend wouldn't let her go anywhere without him, Bixslow was so gonna loose.

Bixslow leaned down and whispered something in Natsu's ear that had him jumping up and spewing fire into the air. He then turned towards her shooting her a wide smile that caused Lucy's stomach to drop. How?

"Luce, you can go with Bixslow. I'm all fired up!"

"wh-what?" Lucy stuttered completely floored that he had let her go so easily. Bixslow swaggered back to the bar to a stunned Lucy and a squealing Mira Jane.

"What did you say to him?" Lucy was so sure she was going to win this bet.

"I told him that if he let you go on a mission with me I'd try to convince Laxus to fight him when we got back".

Mira giggled, "Oh Laxus isn't going to like that".

"Well I said I'd try, I never promised him that Laxus would say yes", Bixslow smirked. "Pack your bags Cosplayer", he took the mission flyer from Mira scanning the details of it, "and make sure to bring something nice, because it seems were going to a ball".

–

Lucy arrived at the train station at exactly 7:45 the next morning, not seeing Bixslow anywhere, she sat down on a bench to wait. Not long after she is startled by someone sitting down on the bench extremely close to her.

The gentleman then draped his arm along the back of the bench. He isn't unattractive but his proximity is making Lucy uncomfortable, so she tries to scoot as far away from him as possible. Which isn't very much as she was already sitting at the end of the bench.

"Cosplayer?"

Lucy's head jerks up at the sound of Bixslow's nickname for her. He is standing in front of the bench, two train tickets in his hand. Lucy nearly throws herself at him, grabbing hold of his arm tightly.

"Bixslow! I was wondering where you were, we should get to the platform our train will be here soon". She then proceeds to drag him as far away from the bench as she can get, but not before Bixslow throws a dirty look at the man still sitting on the bench.

–

Once on the train they found an empty compartment and sit down.

"So mind explaining the mission to me? All you told me is that there is going to be a ball", Lucy crosses her arms and pins Bixslow with an inquisitive look.

"We're actually headed to a small nation bordering Fiore, a kingdom called Eathesbury. The request was put in by the King's eldest daughter, she believes there is a malevolent spirit trapped within the castle. Our job is to attend their annual Victory ball which is attended by important dignitaries from around the world, including Fiore, and prevent this spirit from wreaking havoc".

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "That sounds fairly simple for someone with your abilities, this shouldn't take us long. I just hope the princess is nice".

"Did I mention there are twelve?"

"Twelve spirits?"

"No twelve princesses"

"Twelve princesses!"

"One spirit".

"Any other details you want to inform me of before we arrive?"

Bixslow held his chin in thought, "you have to pretend to be my date to the ball". Lucy promptly went red and when Bixslow chuckled at her reaction she glared at him then turned her attention out the window for the remainder of the trip.

–

When they arrived in the capital village of Eathesbury where the castle was located Lucy is shocked by the size of it. It is so tiny, the castle is small and old looking too.

"Some castle", Bixslow scoffs. And although she doesn't voice her opinion Lucy has to agree, it is a rather sad looking building and its not just because all the curtains are closed.

At the door an older gentleman who introduces himself as Mr. Pudding greets them and brings them to a sitting room that has a bay window overlooking a large garden.

"Princess Royale Azalea Kathryn Wentworth will be right with you", and with a bow Mr. Pudding was gone.

"Whats a Princess Royale?" Bixslow looks at Lucy who is busy straightening her clothes and hair.

"It means shes next in line for the throne and whoever she marries will become the next king. I feel for her because if her father is anything like mine she wont have much of a choice in who she marries".

"It is a terrible fate for any person to have a loveless marriage", a new voice added. Making Bixslow and Lucy both look to the door where a beautiful girl stood with long auburn hair and green eyes. "My apologies, I am the princess Royale. But you both may call me Princess Azalea".

Lucy sketched a curtsy while Bixslow gave a small bow. Lucy was about to ask the Princess to tell them more about the mission, but was stopped by Azalea lifted a finger to signal for quiet. Bixslow and Lucy exchanged a look of confusion, as Princess Azalea crossed the room to a different set of doors that must have lead to another room.

As Azalea pulled the doors open and about ten girls fell into the room in a pile of ruffles and black silk. Azalea turned to them with an apologetic look, before turning back to the girls which must be the other princesses and began helping them up.

"Sorry about that, it seems my sisters are too curious for their own good. We don't have much in way of entertainment around here so they get excited when we have guests".

Two of the younger girls both with long blonde hair and blue eyes ran to where Lucy and Bixslow stood in front of the couch they had been sat on previously.

"Are you two the mages that are going to keep everyone safe?" one asked while the other girl hid behind the loud one.

"Oi! Are you two super powerful?", one of the older girls yelled. This one had long tangled red hair and green eyes.

"Are you two dating? You would be so adorable together!", another of the older girls yelled this one with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Girls!", Azalea scolded, "You are going to frighten our guests away! I am so sorry both of you, they are easily excitable. Girls how about you introduce yourselves like the King taught us to?"

The girls arranged themselves in a line across the room from the two mages. Starting at the oldest sister they began to introduce themselves.

The girl with the tangly red hair stepped forward, "I am Bramble, and I am fifteen".

A timid blonde girl who is holding a baby steps forward next, "I-I am C-c-clover, a-an and this is Lily"

The other blonde girl who had asked if Lucy and Bixslow were dating stepped forward, "I am Delphinium, but you may call me Delphi".

The girls continued in this way going from oldest to youngest, stating their names and any facts about themselves they found relevant. When they were done Lucy studied them quickly, taking in how they all wore black dresses. A sign of mourning they must have lost some one recently.

Lucy smiled at them all, "Okay let me give it a try! So Azalea, Bramble, Clover, Delphinium, Evening Primrose, Flora, Goldenrod, Hollyhock, Ivy, Jessamine, Kale, and Lily. Your parents named you in alphabetical order?"

"The King likes things to be orderly, his daughters included", Azalea replied impressed that the female mage could remember all their names and in order.

"Well thats something I can relate to, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and my partner's name is Bixslow".

"Partners huh?" Bramble questioned, smiling slyly when Lucy turned red and Bixslow smirked.

"Well I suppose I should explain your mission to you now, Clover could you take the girls back to our bedroom please. I promise you may all see Bixslow and Lucy later". The girls filed out of the room, albeit reluctantly.

"Sorry about them, they can be a bit much" Azalea say as she seats herself across from them and gestures for them to take a seat again.

"Its okay I totally understand, our guild mates are just as bad if not worse because of the magical abilities." Lucy chuckled.

"So, to understand the severity of the problem I have to explain a bit of our countries history. Our country used to be ruled by the High King D'Eathe, who used dark magic. He was terribly cruel, he had magicked the whole castle so the carpets would swallow you up if you stepped on them and the curtains would wrap around you like a snake if you got near them. He would trap people in mirrors until they froze to death, he had an affinity for dismembering for people as well. The worst part was he kept the souls of the people he murdered".

"My great Grandfather defeated D'Eathe and un-magicked the castle, and became King Harold Wentworth the first. My father, King Harold Wentworth the Eleventh is king now. He is away currently on royal business, trying the make a trade treaty with the neighboring kingdom of Lancaster. When he arrives home we will be throwing a ball in honor of my great Grandfather's victory so long ago. People from all over will be coming because this is the first ball we have hosted since my mother passed a year and a half ago and we have been in mourning since then."

Lucy moved to sit next to Azalea and held her hands in hers, "I am so sorry to hear of your mother's passing. I lost my mother when I was young too". Azalea simply nodded and squeezed Lucy's hands in thanks.

"My sisters and I... we have made a grave mistake", Azalea had tears in her eyes.

"What happen?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice.

"We found a magic secret passage in our room that leads to a dance pavilion. The keeper of the pavilion has let us return there every night since we found it. My mother was the most beautiful dancer, she taught my sisters and I all she knew. Dancing makes us feel closer to her, with mourning going on we couldn't dance anymore. So we took advantage of the secret dance pavilion. But-" Azalea nearly sobbed.

Lucy rubbed her back in a soothing manor, "But?"

Azalea faced Lucy with watery eyes, "He told me he is the High King and thanks to my sisters and I going to the pavilion he has enough strength to separate his spirit from its bindings and he is going to attempt to take the kingdom back. He forced me to swear not to tell my sisters, the king, or any of the ministers. You two are the only ones who can help us."

"What do you mean he forced you to swear?" Bixslow asked.

"When a member of the royal family swears on silver they are physically incapable of breaking their promise. Please, protect my family and my kingdom" Azalea pleaded.

Lucy wrapped the girl in a hug, Azalea seemed so tiny in her hold. "Don't worry, we will get rid of the High King. Souls are Bixslow's specialty, and balls are mine". Lucy smile wiping the tears from Azalea's face feeling like the girl was the sister she never had.

"Speaking of balls", Bixslow interrupted, "I don't know how to dance. Think you can help me with that?"

Azalea smiled at him nodding happily.

–

Azalea and her sisters brought Lucy and Bixslow to their ball room. It was old like the rest of the castle, and smaller than the one Lucy had at her mansion growing up. The girls all sat down and began putting on their dance shoes. One look and Lucy could tell most if not all of their shoes were completely ruined.

"Do you girls need new shoes? Because I have a friend who can help with that". Lucy held up Virgo's key. After convincing Azalea it was okay and she didn't mind helping them out; In a golden flash Virgo stood before them with a basket in her hands, she turned and bowed to Lucy.

"Punishment time, princess?"

"No Virgo, no punishment. I was hoping you could get Bixslow and I dance shoes and replace the princess' shoes with new ones".

"Of course Princess", Virgo bowed to Lucy once more then collected the princess' shoes.

Goldenrod tugged on Lucy's hand, "you're a princess too?"

Lucy kneeled down to be on her level, "no I'm not, some of my spirits just like to call me that because they're silly".

Virgo reappeared a few minutes later and distributed the shoes, helping some of the princesses put them on.

"Thank you so much Lucy! These are beautiful!" Delphi yelled twirling quickly on her toes.

"Y-your magic i-i-is quite beautiful miss Lucy" Clover added.

"Thank you, my spirits can be very helpful" Lucy smiled and Azalea thought it kind of reminded her of her mother's smile with the way it lit up the room.

"Can we see some of your other spirits?" Bramble asked excitedly.

"Later, we've got a dance lesson to teach right now" Azalea said while moving the girls into a circle.

For the next two hours the princesses taught Lucy and Bixslow as many dances as they could. Giggling when Azalea had them practice together and Lucy's face turned bright red at having to dance with Bixslow. Both the mages picked up the dances rather quickly, only stumbling every now and then.

–

After eating dinner with all the princesses Mr. Pudding lead Lucy and Bixslow to their rooms, which were right next to each other.

Lucy had just finished getting ready for bed, only wearing a slip dress. She was about to get under the covers when there was a knock on her door.

Tentatively she cracked the door open only enough to poke her head out, however when she saw it was Bixslow she opened it fully.

"Bixslow! Whats up?"

Bixslow looked Lucy up and down taking in her scantily clad body, thankful that his helmet hid his blush. "I was thinking we could figure out a plan now that we know all the details. The ball is the day after tomorrow we could do some investigating".

"Why don't you come in then". Without really thinking Lucy grabbed Bixslow's hand and pulled him into the room closing the door behind them. Still holding his hand she dragged him towards her bed, when they reached it she released his him and climbed onto her bed patting the spot next to her to gesture for Bixslow to sit down.

Face still red he sat down next to Lucy, trying to act like he was unaffected by her. When he looked over at Lucy she was frowning at him.

"What?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "its just us in here, you can take off your helmet". When Bixslow didn't move Lucy sighed then turned so she faced him. Placing a hand on his shoulder she said, "I trust you Bixslow".

Bixslow slowly removed his helmet as though he was giving her time to change her mind. When he had finally set it on the bedside table Lucy smiled at him, "thats better!"

Bixslow opened and closed his mouth unsure what to say. Lucy giggled at him deciding to take the lead.

"So do you want to talk to Azalea about following the girls into the secret passage to spy on the High King?"

"Yeah, I'll be able to get a read on his soul so I know what to expect the night of the ball".

Lucy nodded in response then turned to look out the window at the stars. "We need to protect those girls, its hard enough to grow up without a mother they don't need to be scared for their lives too".

Bixslow nodded, "When I asked Holly about their father she said that Bramble, Eve and Delphi say he doesn't love them. I guess he's been distant since their mother passed".

Lucy hid her face in her hands, "Mavis those poor girls". They sat like that for a while the girls reminded Lucy of herself, painfully so. Except they had each other to lean on, they had a family. And Lucy would be damn sure to help them to the best of her abilities as well as give their father a piece of her mind.

Lucy wasn't sure when she had started crying until Bixslow pulled her into a hug and whispered "please don't cry". This had the opposite effect and opened the flood gates. Lucy fisted her hands in his shirt and openly sobbed; for the girls, for their late mother, for their ignorant father.

Soon Lucy's sobs calmed and she began to drift off to sleep. Bixslow tried to gently extract himself from her hold, although he didn't make it far before Lucy grabbed his wrist and whispered, "please stay".

"Okay", he whispered sliding back into the bed and pulling the covers around them. Lucy immediately curled herself around him and Bixslow felt if he died right then he would die a happy man.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated! I was seeing a small increase in follows for this story and realized it had been ages since I had updated. I hope you don't mind but this arc in the story will be a crossover between Fairy Tail and one of my favorite books Entwined by Heather Dixon. It's a wonderful book that is a retelling of the 12 dancing princesses, I highly recommend it. I did alter the plot of the book to fit my story so fear not you can still read this fic and you wont have to worry about spoilers! Again thank you for all you wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all, so until next time**

**-titaniazoe**


End file.
